Kami-Chan Disease Def-Con Center
by ADdude
Summary: While the world seems to be going crazy Aogami, Tsuchimikado and Maika decide to do a podcast about Touma Kamijou and the girls that seem to attract to himself. A Drabble spin off from Twist of Fate.
1. Chapter 1:From the Hospital

**Kami-Chan Disease Def-Con Center**

**Summary: While the world seems to be going crazy Aogami, Tsuchimikado and Maika decide to do a podcast about Touma Kamijou and the girls that seem to attract to himself. A Drabble spin off from Twist of Fate.**

**The previous episodes of the podcast are in Twist of Fate**

* * *

Chapter 1: From the Hospital

Various screens across Academy City started to flash the new update of the podcast.

The new title of the show starts to flash just before the smiling face of Aogami sitting next to Tsuchimikado who was in a hospital bed.

"Hey, welcome back." Aogami smiled. "Welcome to Kami-Chan Disease Def-Con Center."

"A name I'm not a hundred percent sure with." Tsuchimikado tugged on his hospital gown.

"You will have to forgive him." Aogami explained to his audience. "You probably know about that whole weird Level Upper incident that took out most of the espers in the city and it seems like Tsuchimikado was one of the unfortunate to get hit hard by it."

"I still can't believe you missed it." The spy glared through his sun glasses.

"I'm a heavy sleeper. I hope you are all feeling better than him. Anyway I'm scrubbing all the computers after what happened just to be safe. We might have to take down some of the old episodes to make sure. "

"There is still some new news about Kamijou. I've been talking to the staff hospital and they have been telling me that Kamijou was dragged in again."

"Again?" Maika let out an annoyed sighed from behind the camera.

"Please tell me the girls were the ones to beat him up this time." Aogami held a tight fist.

"Not a clue. I asked the doctors and they said something happened to him but they didn't know what. He lost a fair bit of blood, with plenty of bruises and cuts. They didn't mention much else just though they are keeping an eye on him because he might have damaged his nerves."

"Wait, should a doctor be telling you this?"

"I'm a friend of his and I worry."

"Sure."

"Anyway, I managed to get the names of the girls. There are some familiar names like always but there are some girls I wasn't expecting. The girl that goes by Ureapaddy has been seen following him around him there is this girl named Shutaura who seems to have a habit of wearing skin tight cat suit?"

"Cat suit?" Aogami caught those words.

"And then there is the girl Nunotaba who seems to have a whole gothic lolita thing going for her."

Excitedly Aogami jumped up, "Did you get pictures?"

"Uh no." Tsuchimikado was a spy and a damn good one but he wouldn't provide pictures. He was willing to stab someone in back but for a reason if he flashed a picture of Ureapaddy then that could spell out trouble and the same for Nunotaba. As for Shutaura he was certain that it would spell out trouble from the Board of Directors to flash a picture of the leader of the Black Crow Unit.

"Damn you Kamijou!" Aogami screamed out. "You getting Gothic lolita and girls in cat suits. You with all these girls who look like super models!"

That was when Tsuchimikado received a text on his phone. He quickly read it over. "Huh, Nee-chin?" His sun glasses fell down his nose just a little bit. "Crap!"

Tsuchimikado bolted out of his bed and out of the room.

Maika ran after him. "The doctor said stay in bed and get better!"

Aogami was left in the room alone staring at the camera. "Well, I guess that is it for the show today. Well, we might change the name so feel free to send suggestions for new names. If you guys want to know more about any of the girls after Kamijou send in the request. Or if your curious or anything feel free to send it in. So bye for now." Aogami smiled as he waved at the camera and the screen went black.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hiya. So I'm doing the podcast side story to help show whats happening in the background and answer questions about the harems and what not. I got the title from a guest of the story. So send questions and whatever for Aogami and Tsuchimikado to answer and what not while the main story continues on. If anyone wants to beta these drabbles let me know. and you can leave questions in the reviews or leave me a opm**


	2. Chapter 2: Saint and Sinners

**Kami-Chan Disease Def-Con Center**

**Summary: While the world seems to be going crazy Aogami, Tsuchimikado and Maika decide to do a podcast about Touma Kamijou and the girls that seem to attract to himself. A Drabble spin off from Twist of Fate.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Saint and Sinners

"Welcome to a show that needs a cool Acronym." Aogami greeted the viewers of his podcast from a small sound stage desk.

"Things have been getting crazy around Kamijou." Tsuchimikado said besides his partner.

"Last time we talked he was in the hospital and today he was let out." Aogami said with a smile.

"And today he's been readmitted for whole new set of reason. It's not like something went wrong, he was perfectly healthy and then got himself into some trouble."

"That's got of be some sort of record."

Tsuchimikado pushed up his glasses, "I think he already has one for hospital stays."

"I'm sure he will be fine, he always is." Aogami told him. "Do you know what happened?"

Tsuchimikado froze at the question, "Ah, n-no." He cleared his throat. "I think we have some news."

"We have a brand new sponsor or at least our first sponsor. Green Mart for all your shopping needs, food and magazines and other things. I hear the shop lets you read the magazines they have there but it would be great if you bought something."

The Green Mart logo flashed on the screen.

"Buy things." Tsuchimikado smiles at the screen as the image vanished. "Several locations all around Academy City."

"Now onto questions!" Aogami said excited waving his arms around. "We got questions."

"Now my lovely little sister will read them off and we will answer." Tsuchimikado said happily," Maika are you ready?"

"I am, Onii-chan." Maika's voice came from behind the camera. " First question comes from zorro99. With all these new addtions, how many are currently after Touma? I've lost count."

Aogami sighed, "I've lost it too. I wouldn't be surprised if it was in the thousands."

Tsuchimikado said looking through some notes. "I usually have better number but a few unexpected girls showed up. Then there is something I've been hearing about somethings. I might have a more solid number next time."

"The next question comes from Random User. They ask Do you plan to show the girls reactions to the podcast when their brought up? I think it would be pretty funny. "

"I don't think so." Tsuchimikado told them. "We might have an interview in the future but I-I don't think anyone would care about that."

"SleepinEdwin asked So is Saten in the running? Uiharo too?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not sure who they are?" Aogami admitted.

"I think they're some friends of Misaka." Maika spoke up. "I think I've met them in passing but never had a chance to really talk to them. Is Kamijou-onii-chan wooing them too?"

"I will look into that too." Tsuchimikado promised.

Suddenly the door broke open and Maika turned the camera to a woman that kicked down. She was tall beautiful woman with a rather reveling outfit, she also had bandages wrapped around her. She was better known and Kaori Kanzaki.

She growled with anger at the blonde young man, "Tsuchimikado, where did you get that picture? More importantly give it back."

"Nee-" Tsuchimikado started out trying to back away from the clearly enraged woman.

He didn't get far as Kanzaki pounced on him pushing to the floor and started to toss him about a little.

Aogami took out his phone and started to take pictures of the woman. The next thing he knew she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down.

Maika quickly jumped onto the back of the saint, "Let them go!"

The screened faded to black with the image of the saint beating up the hosts as a maid jumped on her back trying to stop her.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Most questions will be answered by most of the some questions I will answer here. Agent Nine asked how many chapter there will be and to answer I don't know. I decided to write this up while my beta finishes the last chapter. This podcast takes place after chapter 30 and maybe a little after 31.**

**Anyway send questions to the two guys to answer also review are good too.**


	3. Chapter 3: Maika in Charge

**Kami-Chan Disease Def-Con Center**

**Summary: While the world seems to be going crazy Aogami, Tsuchimikado and Maika decide to do a podcast about Touma Kamijou and the girls that seem to attract to himself. A Drabble spin off from Twist of Fate.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Maika in Charge

A commercial for Green Mart played and the podcast started.

The podcast opened up with an image of Maika sitting between Tsuchimikado and Aogami. The maid looked concerned as the two boys looked to the side with a look of inadequacy on their faces.

"Uh?" Maika started off confused. "Well, Onii-chan and Aogami onii-chan seemed to be a funk ever since they got out of school. I've tried to get them to talk but they've gone all zombie." Maika shrugged, she poked her brother. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Even through his sun glasses one could see a haunted look in his eyes. "Kami…." He held out his hands in front of him and slowly moved them apart.

Maika looked at him confused, "He ordered a five dollar foot long sandwich?"

Tsuchimikado put his hands down and continued to look on.

"Maybe by the end of the show we can get them to talk." Maika admitted defeat. "I have their notes and I will try to answer all your questions. First off thank you for taking time to send them in.

Maika looked over some questions, " Okay, we didn't get a lot but we will answer what we do have. The first question is from a user whwsms. I wonder what that stands for. They asked about the reactions of Kamijou onii-chan parent's reaction to unknowingly amassing a harem? I don't think he told them if he doesn't know." Maika smiled. "Well, we really can't ask. We don't have their contact information and I doubt Touma onii-chan would give it to us. I know his teacher won't give it to us. But if one or both show up in the city we will try to bring it up."

Maika paused to poke Aogami didn't react.

"Moving on then." She took out more papers. "Someone going as darkanglex952 sent in a question. How many girls at his high school like Kamijou? And can Fukiyose be apart of the podcast?"

Maika paused to think this over, "Well, according to these two every girl seems to have a crush on Kamijou onii-chan. I find that a little hard to believe. That is a little hard to answer. You guys are asking some hard questions. If you want Fukiyose here too we could try something," she looked over at her brother. "Well, I'll talk to him about it and if they are okay with it we will invite her. That is the best we can offer you right now."

Maika searched into a bag and pulled out some papers. "We do have some news about Kamijou!" She took out a tablet which she controlled what appeared on the screen.

"Himegami and I were talking a while ago and she let something slip. Kamijou had some trouble finding a dorm, my brother had to find a new one too. But Kamijou was almost out on the streets. Anyway for some sort of experiment let him stay in a a dorm and get this all his roommates seem to be girls." She pressed on buttons as and the pictures of the girls started to flash on the screen as she said their. "His new roommates seem to be all girls that we're pretty sure have the hots for him. "Itsuwa… wait, what is her last name? Never mind let's move on. Misaki Shokuhou, Seria Kumokawa, Aisa Himegami (who I mentioned before), Awaki Musujime, Mii Konori, Shinobu Nunotaba, Shutaura Sequenzia and two foreign exchange students Ureapaddy Exica and a girl named Cendrillion." Maika cleared the crowded screen. "Well, he does have a few other roommates, the nun freeloader of his moved in with him." A picture of index flashed on the screen, it looked like she took a selfie by accident. "Then there is Sozty who is Ureapaddy's sister. I met her and she seems nice. Her skirt is a little revealing and I had to explain that it wasn't a Japanese custom to have them that short. There are two little twins girls who seemed to be Nunotaba's little sisters. I don't think they have anything going with Kamijou in a romantic sense. Also the Fukiyose that was asked about moved in too so that should be interesting. Oh!" Maika cheered.

"My friend Maria is working in that dorm now! I've asked her about keeping us informed if anything happens. As you might know maids are hold to a certain standard and the people we work for give up their trust. Maria said she'd tell us everything. So if anything happens there Maria will let us know."

Clearing the screen again a picture of Oriana Thompson flashed on the screen. "Oh, and this is their dorm mother….she's hot."

Tsuchimikado seemed to flinch at the mention of Oriana.

Maika continued without noticing it, "She seems very flirty and we know Kamijiou onii-chan has a thing for older sister dorm mother types. Will something happen between them? I want to know."

Maika cleared the screen again, "Next episode should be here soon. From what we can tell these girls are closer to actually winning Kamijou onii-chan's heart. Like Aogami onii-chan has said this might become a harem. Maybe more girls will join maybe some won't be there in the end. Maybe only one girl will win out. We have asked people close to these girls and a few others to come on to the next show and talk about them. So, send in a lots of questions for them to answer. I've also been thinking about asking Misaka to come on the show and talk."

Maika checked on the co host one more time. "It looks like they're not snapping out of it."

Aogami just mumbled, "…so big…."

Maika looked back to the camera. "So send in lots of questions! I think you can do that at the bottom of this page."Maika waved. "So until next time I hope you enjoyed the show and you will send us questions!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, you heard what Maika said. Send questions to be answered by a secret panel of guest brought in to talk about the girl's they rooting for. Or if you want comments just yelled in during the story. The next one will be sort of live stream so people will be putting their two cents over calls and forums. Also there will be a poll in the next chapter for which girl you vote for, you get two votes and harem is an option. The results will go on through the next chapter. So leave a review, a questions or a vote.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Debate Begins

**Kami-Chan Disease Def-Con Center**

**Summary: While the world seems to be going crazy Aogami, Tsuchimikado and Maika decide to do a podcast about Touma Kamijou and the girls that seem to attract to himself. A Drabble spin off from Twist of Fate.**

**Note: Takes place before chapter 38 of the other fiction**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Debate Begins

The usual Green Mart Commercial played and as it came to an end the show began.

"You are using the schools media room for this!?"The show opened up with Fukiyose slamming the heads of the co-hosts onto the desk.

"Ah, we're live now." Maika said pointing to the camera. "This episode is live streaming." Maika pointed back to the camera.

"We did get permission from the staff." Aogami muttered.

"Really?" Fukiyose glared at the pair. "A show about Kamijou's love life, who would watch that?"

"We actually have pretty good numbers and gotten a sponsor." Tsuchimikado admitted to her as he held his head.

"So, someone did ask if you could join the show as a co-host." Mika added.

Fukiyose let a long huff out, "Fine, if just to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Fukiyose sat besides the short maid as the other co-hosts tried to get themselves together.

"We promised you that we'd get some people close to the girls to talk this out." Tsuchimikado rubbed his head as he focused back on the camera.

The camera turned to the girls sitting in some chairs.

"To keep things simple please say who you're rooting to get with Kami after we introduce you." Aogami told the girls.

"First is Sozty Exica." Tsuchimikado introduced the girl, a picture of her flashed next to her.

Sozty blinked, "Well, I'm rooting for my big sister Ureapaddy."

"Now the twin little cuties." Aogami addressed the girls. "They are Janine and Febrie."

Febrie looked at Aogami with suspicion having remembered him slightly when he took the head of his frog costume scaring her.

"So who are you two rooting for?"

"Shinobu!" Janine cheered. Shinobu's picture flashed between them, this seems to be the pattern that is following.

"Next up is Yanagisako Aomi one this city's Judgement members." Tsuchimikado pointed to a teenaged girl who also was eyeing Aogami. What has Aogami done that the whole of Judgement doesn't trust him?

"Well, hey." Aomi waved at the camera. "I'm rooting for my friend Mii Konori."

Tsuchimikado moved the camera and was about to introduce the next guest.

A girl with a Tokiwadai uniform and with purple hair done in ringlet curls cheered and she did so before anyone have a chance to introduce her. "Myself and the rest of the clique still fully support our queen Misaki Shokuhou."

"Oh, Komoe, not you too?" Fukiyose sighed.

"Ah," the pink haired woman mumbled. "I'm not … well, I wasn't sure why I was asked to be here. I suppose if I had to pick it would be Himegami and Musujime. Can I pick two?"

"I don't know who I'm rooting for either." Index who was sitting next to her said. "How about I root for Himegami and you root for Musujime?"

"That sounds good." Komoe answered the nun.

"That is Index by the way." Maika announced her. "By the way where's your hat?"

Index touched her head only to realize her hat was gone.

Maika continued on, "Next up is my friend and fellow maid-in-training Maria."

Maria herself waved at the camera. "I'm rooting for my big sis Seria."

"Well, that's pretty much everyone here." Tsuchimikado remarked. "I will be taking the stance for Kanzaki which I'm sure you all remember."

Who would forget the picture of the fact that she showed up and beat up the hosts during the show?

"I'm still rooting for Harem!" Aogami shouted. "But since that's not an option I will stay impartial to help run things."

"Impartial?" Fukiyose scoffed at the claim.

"I don't have anyone!" Maika panicked. "I know, I'll root for you to get with Touma onii-chan."

"What?! I don't want to-" Fukiyose tried to stop when the phone began to ring.

"Oh, that's the line we set up." Tsuchimikado said looking over to his screen. "I had given the number to a few people to root for the girls despite the fact they couldn't be here. Someone I didn't give the number is already calling in. While we answer that I'll put up the number on screen. Feel free to call or text chat during the stream. We will do our best to get to you all." Tsuchimikado answered the call. "Hello, who is this?"

"Ah, am I on?"

Index flinched as she was the only one who recognized Othinus as the caller.

"Let's just call me Havi."

Index flinched again as she realized tat Othinus was just using one of the many names given to Odin and the one that meant the high one.

"Okay, Havi, why are you calling?" Tsuchimikado asked the caller.

"I would like to root for Cendrillion." The blonde magicians picture flashed on the screen.

"Why is that mysterious caller?" Aogami asked her.

There was a sort of hum like sound as she thought about it, "I hurt her, I hurt a lot of people and I know that I won't ever be able to make it up for her but I can certainly root for her happiness."

Index could only assume that Othinus took her cell phone when she didn't notice, probably took her hat too. Actually Othinus was in the hallway making that call underneath that very hat.

"Vague yet endearing." Tsuchimikado shrugged the caller's response. "I accept it as good as anything." He quickly pressed more buttons. "Okay, next planned caller. I'm just going to call them Crow."

"We're rooting for our Captain Shutaura!" One of the members of the Black Crows yelled over the phone with the rest of the group cheering in the background.

"Captain?" Fukiyose quirked an eye brow at that comment.

"Ignore it, everyone else is." Tsuchimikado waved her off. "Now our next caller is coming all the way from London. Tatemiya Saiji and the Am-" Tsuchimikado stopped himself. "Well, let's just call them Itsuwa's family and family friends."

Tatemiya yelled. "We are rooting for Itsuwa!"

"I assumed as much." Aogami smiled happily, "Oh looks like we got another caller."

They answered the phone. "Hello whose this?"

"Oh, hello." A sweet voice came from the other end.

"Thanks for calling." Aogami politely answered. "Whose talking?"

"Oh, right my name is Orsola Aquinas."

"Orsola?" Tsuchimikado found it odd. "You're calling?"

"Yes, am I not allowed to?"

"I was just not expecting it." The spy was forced to shrug it off.

Tatemiya yelled over the phone speaker. "Orsola! What are you doing?"

"I got the message like everyone here about the podcast about Kamijou. I've been listening on my phone."

Tsuchimikado seemed to emailed everyone about the show.

"I was watching and decided to call. I would like to throw my support behind Oriana Thompson."

"What?!" Most of the people there in the room and over the phone reacted with that.

"I thought they would be a good match. That and didn't you say he liked the older sister dorm mother type and that fits her right now. Why don't you agree with this paring?"

"Thats the kind of point over this debate." Tsuchimikado pointed out to her. "Anyway, let her pick whoever she wants. If the nun wants to pair Kami with his sexy dorm mother than so be it."

Aogami cleared his throat, "Let's not forget to explain things. If you want you can talk through us at the stream's message board we will be checking through the show. Also feel free to call to voice your opinions. Feel free to vote on who you think should end up with Kami and we will show the results at the end of the show."

"We got one already." Maika took a turn to press the speaker button.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT MENTION MY ONEE-SAMA!?" Kuroko's voice rang through the phone forcing everyone to flinch at her screaming. "My onee-sama is an amazing girl and she could easily win his heart?!"

Tsuchimikado hung up on her to make sure they didn't all go deaf.

The screen was filled with static and quickly turned black as words started to scroll past them.

_Generic member #137 Report_

_-For many years I have been studying about the most dangerous threat to mankind existent, commonly known as "The Kami-yan Disease". Here is all the information I have gather so far:_

_-Article 1: The Kami-yan Disease true nature_

_For many years we have wonder, what is the Kami-yan disease exactly. It's not a virus, germ or bacteria, yet highly contagious and more importantly, 100% "mortality" rate._

_After some investigation, I have come a to shocking revelation. It's not the girl that is infected, but it's Kami-yan himself. The "disease" is less of an "illness" and more of an "Body constitution", whether it's a releasing of pheromone or something similar is still a mystery, for now I call it the "Protagonist syndrome", that's the true form of the "Kamiyan-Disease"._

_-Article 2: Defense again Kami-yan Disease_

_Impossible._

_-Article 3: Then what the hell can we do?_

_If you can't beat them, join them._

_Kami-yan is not the only one with the "Protagonist syndrome", I have come in contact with at least 2 more individual, although it influence is not as widespread. After some investigation (covert operation that include various kind of spying, tailing, stalking, following and being a total creep in general) I have found something very interesting._

_Suject 1: Kamijou Touma (Prime subject)_

_After rescuing a loli nun that fall on his balcony, his normal high school life turn into one that is full of adventure, saving damsel in distress, raising flag with any girl he met._

_Type: Anti-World_

_Rank:Ex_

_Note: Damn you, go die._

_Suject 2: Accelerator_

_Previous life unknown, after rescuing a loli that appear out of nowhere, he move into an all girl apartment and begin to follow Prime subject footstep. In contact with lots of "Misaka Mikoto" lookalikes and currently have one living with him, What's up with that?_

_Type: Anti-Unit_

_Rank: B_

_Note: May or may not be in Kamijou Touma harem_

_Subject 3: Hamazura Shiage_

_A slightly strange case. Former Skill-out. Joining a subordinate organization of an all girl group, somehow ends up being assigned to deal with the girls directly. From then on, he rapidly rise in rank, getting closer to all the girl in the process and become one of them officially. He then rescuing a loli and become her caretaker._

_Type: Anti-Army_

_Rank:A_

_Note: Rumor say that he's "recruiting" for the "Hamazura Brigade" as oppose to the "Kamijou Faction"_

_Subject 4: Thor_

_No personal information known, currently wandering around Academy City looking for a "loli" to be "his next stepping stone" in order to "gain greater power". Connection is purely hypothetical._

_Type:?_

_Rank:?_

_Note: This guy gender is even more confusing than Accelerator._

_-Conclusion: Not enough evident, but from the similarity we can make a connection, it have something to do with "loli"._

_*My research is not complete, in fact, it have hit a wall due to my limited capability. Therefore I'm calling out for the help of all of you. My brothers, although er have the same cause, we have been fighting alone all this time. It's time we work together to achieve our goal. In order to combat the global threat known as the "Kami-yan disease" a greater strength is needed, and in unity is where we find that strength. Comrades, let us fight for our eternal dream finding love, let us fight for a brighter tomorrow, a better future, where we will no longer spend Valentine alone*_

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well thats weird. Thanks for d3vilnevercry for the details on the Kami-chan disease, they placed it in the reviews so I decided to share it with all of you. Anyway, this is part one of the debate. The next part will be posted during sometime after I manage to write the next chapter of the current arc. So you guys know who those in the debate are so feel free to ask questions in the reviews and they will be answered next chapter. So send in questions, who you're voting for even not mention here, random comments or normal reviews. The more you send the more I will write for the next chapter. So get to it so I can get to it. By the by I wrote this while watching the english dub of the index movie and thought it was pretty good.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Debate Continues

**Kami-Chan Disease Def-Con Center**

**Summary: While the world seems to be going crazy Aogami, Tsuchimikado and Maika decide to do a podcast about Touma Kamijou and the girls that seem to attract to himself. A Drabble spin off from Twist of Fate.**

**Note: Takes place before chapter 38 of the other fiction**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Debate Continues

The ringlet girl was crying, "And that why I think the Queen should win."

There was polite applause from the other people including those arguing against her. Actually some were sniffling from her sad story.

"I'm pretty sure most of that was exaggeration if not outright lies." Tsuchimikado stated. "But still moving story."

"Ah!" Maika interrupted. "It seems some hacker took over out stream during the section where are guests all explained why they think the girl they are speaking for should end up with Kamijou onii-chan.:

"Ah…." Aogami paused. "Okay, lets go to a break and try to sort this out."

The screened shifted once more to a commercial about Macro Donuts, Academy City's first big donut bakery. Donuts so big you'll need two hands to eat them. Small on calories big on taste.

Macro Donuts.

The show continued back on after the commercial.

"Okay, so that was a wash." Tsuchimikado admitted. "We've decided not repeat the arguments for who should end up with Kami. They were good arguments but that took like thirty minutes and we really don't have that much time anymore. Some of us have to do other things later."

"Really disappointing." Maika admitted. "Some of those arguments were really compelling."

"Yeah, I think you did a good job with Fukiyose especially considering you had no prep time."

"Thank you." Maika smiled proudly.

"What about my argument?" Aogami butted in.

Fukiyose growled at him, "If you hadn't ranted about harems for most of that half an hour we might have had time to repeat some of the arguments."

"Or you could have noticed your stream was hacked earlier." Maria suggested as she looked over to the screen Maika was looking at.

"There is no point in focusing on the past." Aogami waved off. " Let's just move on. We still got questions lets have them answered while we can."

"Good let's look at the comments." Tsuchimikado looked over the screen. "Darkangelx952 says Im with maika GO FUKIYOSE"

"Yay!" Maika clapped her hands together.

"Don't yay! What makes you think I would I be interested in being with Kamijou!" Fukiyose insisted. "I am not interested with being involved with him."

"Right." Aogami said sounding less than convinced.

Maika looked at the screen. "Here is a question or a comment I'm not really sure maybe both. It's from ezok. They say: i heard a rumor that a certain unlucky fellow has gone streaking in the halls of a certain high school? if so how did the girls react to his *ahem* accident? for that matter how did the boys? will the girls in the running have to worry for competition from the other side of the fence?"

"A lot of the people in the room went silent and started to blush."

"I will explain that." Komoe said raising a hand. "Ah, well, a little while ago during physical course of a test Kamijou got muddy. He was excuses from the rest of the test and told to go to the showers." She blushed lightly. "Then there was a stray attack from an esper and the wall to the showers was blown away and Kamijou…. Well, I'm sure you can figure it out. Everyone was really shocked by it."

Maika nodded. "So does that mean the other side of the fences that there might be some boy love?"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Tsuchimikado told her. "Most guy don't like Kami at all. Me and Aogami are the ones who spend the most time with him out all the guys."

"So are you-"Maika began.

"NO!" Both boy protested.

The phone rang and Aogami was quick to answer it. "Hello who is this?"

"Oh, you can just call me Ollerus." A smooth voice said.

Tsuchimikado flinched at the name and the person calling herself Havi let out a small shriek.

"You don't have worry about me, Havi. I'm glad you were saved. I just wanted to say that I hope you have a good life. If it's going to be around Kamijou I'm sure it will be interesting. And to all the these girl after Kamijou I just wanted to say good luck."

As the phone line went dead the magic side members of the group were still silent knowing how powerful that man was even if just by rumors.

Sensing the silence Maika decided to move on, "Oh, here are some messages that Aogami Onii-chan might like. Agent Nine says: Harem, ftw! And A guest says: "Harem is Not An Option." ... WHAT BLASPHEMY IS THIS? In the end, there can be only one satisfactory ending (to quote TV Tropes): MARRY THEM ALL. Go For It, Tou-MAN - IT IS YOUR DESTINY!"

"Two more votes for harem!" Aogami cheered with his hands in the hair.

"We've got another call let's see who it is." Tsuchimikado answered.

"I'm on? Cool."

"Ruiko!" Febrie recognized the voice.

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for my friend. She called earlier yelling and everything."

"Ruiko? Ruiko Saten?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"Yeah, why do you know me?"

"Some people have brought your name up too when dealing with Kamijou. Some thinking that you and Kami would make a good match."

"..Oh, really. W-well I g-guess that nice."

"So tell us." Aogami spoke up. "Does your heart start beating a little harder when you think of Kami?"

"Ah! My cell phone battery is about run out! I'm going through a tunnel! BYE!"

With that the line went dead.

"I'll add her name to the list." Aogami said in a tired tone.

"We have one more call."

"Who is calling?" Fukiyose answered the call.

"I am Misuzu Misaka."

"Misaka? Are you related to Mikoto MIsaka?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"I'm her mother. I was just hopping if you could tell me how my daughter is doing with that boy."

"She's not doing great, not even in the polls." Tsuchimikado admitted.

"The problem is that Kamijou is too dense to notice that she likes him." Aogami told the woman over the phone. "He's so dense you probably need to tell him out right for him to get it."

All the guests seemed to have agreed.

"She's also a tsundere. She goes all sparky on him whenever she gets close to him."

"Yeah, she does have trouble expressing herself." Misuzu admitted. "She needs to show off her positive traits."

"She needs more clearly moe traits." Aogami suggested. "That will make her seem more approachable so that she can seem more dere than tsun."

"That's good. I'll pass that onto her. Do you have any other tips?"

"I have a lot of tips."

The screen started to flicker and eventually it turned black.

A message was added to the end of the video when it was upload and on the site itself to explain it to the people who were watching the stream.

There was a powerful electrical disturbances temporarily disrupted all communications and took out the power for most of the district.

* * *

**Authors Notes: There you go. Another chapter of this, I hope you guys like it. Feel free to send more questions as that is what helps me write these. Anyway I'm working on the arc and hoping to start the next one soon. Let me know what you guys think.**


	6. Chapter 6: Discussing the Disease

**Kami-Chan Disease Def-Con Center**

**Summary: While the world seems to be going crazy Aogami, Tsuchimikado and Maika decide to do a podcast about Touma Kamijou and the girls that seem to attract to himself. A Drabble spin off from Twist of Fate.**

**Note: Takes place before chapter 41 of the other fiction**

* * *

Chapter 6: Discussing the Disease

After a few opening commercials the podcast began.

"I am Motoharu Tsuchimikado." The spy greeted the camera.

"You can call me Aogami Pierce." The blue haired boy smiled.

"Today we are going to discuss a serious topic." Tsuchimikado spoke solemnly. "There is a very serious disease is spreading across all of Academy City and there are report of it spreading across the world."

"It is known as Kami-chan Disease. It affects … pretty much everyone that comes in contact with the host of the disease known as Touma Kamijou."

"Today we are going to discuss it with three of the city's finest minds."

Aogami pointed the camera towards a woman with a tired expression. "Kiyama Harumi."

"Hey." The brown haired woman gave a tired wave to the camera.

As the camera panned on her face information about her scrolled below her name. Her doctorates, achievements, and her three sized which was actually provided by Aogami.

Tsuchimikado introduced the next person, "Welcome Yoshikawa Kikyou."

"Its good to be here." The woman with short purple hair smiled. She wore a casual shirt under her white coat.

"Finally let's introduce what some call the prolific doctor in all of Academy City. It is known for his seemingly impossible ability to treat and save any person that makes it to him alive, welcome the doctor known as Heaven Canceler."

"Hello." The Frog faced doctor greeted the camera. "We're still getting a free lunch, right?"

"Yes." Tsuchimikado told him.

"I'm sorry." Maika spoke from behind the camera. "I didn't get you real name for the scroll thing."

The good doctor started, "Oh, it's-"

The phone rang and Tsuchimikado answered it. After he put it down, "That was the restaurant, they were just calling to say that delivery will be ten minutes late. They've added a free dessert."

They seemed pretty happy with that.

Kiyama spoke up, "Yeah, do you really want us to talk about a made up disease? I mean, I got your email with your information of this disease but I was thinking it was it was a joke."

"It's a not a joke, it's a serious disease that must be understood." Aogami argued back.

Tsuchimikado took control of the discussion, "As you might have guessed the phone lines are open along with the web chat. Send in your questions and we will have our experts answer them. We will start right after the commercials."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, I wasn't planning on doing another update until after the current arc but a guest going by whwsms gave me this idea and I couldn't help but run with it. Okay, here is the deal so that I might continue here I need some questions for the guest so please send them. I will do my best to answer them. So send them through the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7:Doctors Part Dos

**Kami-Chan Disease Def-Con Center**

**Summary: While the world seems to be going crazy Aogami, Tsuchimikado and Maika decide to do a podcast about Touma Kamijou and the girls that seem to attract to himself. A Drabble spin off from Twist of Fate.**

**Note: Takes place before chapter 41 of the other fiction**

* * *

Chapter 7: Doctors Part Dos

After some more commercials the camera panned on the group.

"Are we back now?" Aogami questioned.

"We're back." Tsuchimikado says. "That break did seem a little long. Anyway we've got some questions to ask out panel of experts."

Harumi then says in a deadpan fashion, "How are we experts for something that doesn't exist?"

"Okay," Tsuchimikado started. "Actually out first questions if for Aogami."

The question flashed on the screens.

_"What will happen if a certain spiky hair boy suddenly..."cough"...turn into a girl due to some unknown circumstance ? Aogami, what do you feel about this if it happens for real ?"_

Aogami didn't open his eyes but it looked like he had a blank look on his eyes.

Aogami said, "Conflicted."

"I'm not going to dig too deeply into that one." Tsuchimikado said search for the next question. "Zimbolical has sent several questions to for our groups to answer about the Kami-chan disease."

_Does the Subject release Pheromones?_

"I haven't ever detected any sort of special pheromones coming from him." Heaven Canceler told them. "He probably releases the same amount of pheromones as any normal person."

_Does the Subject warp space and time to create the incidences that will lead to said Subject rescuing a maiden unknowingly?_

Harumi just looked at the camera, "That is just ridiculous. No."

What are the ranges of age of the females who will fall to the disease?

Aogami said, "The average seems to be about fives years either side of his own age. That doesn't mean that there aren't older and younger girls. To be honest it's probably because there are just more girls of that age around him."

_Can it work on females who are attracted to the same gender?_

"A certain teleporter comes to mind." Tsuchimikado pointed out.

Any possible way of immunization or preventing the disease?

"Yes," Harumi stated. "It's the same technique used for the cootie shot."

_Any possible way of immunization or preventing the disease?_

"I'm going to guess no."Yoshikawa said, she received terrified looks from the two teenaged hosts.

_Can the disease be transferred to someone else?_

"No, just no." Heaven Canceler said looking at the clock hopping the food would arrive soon.

_Do they know any females who have fallen to the disease_

"Yes." Heaven Canceler answered.

"Probably." Yoshikawa replied.

"Looks like it." Harumi told them as she looked over the paper the host had given her. "I know some of the people on this list."

"One of guest sent in the next questions. They seem to want to stay unknown." Tsuchimikado introduced.

_There are rumors that the Kami-chan disease has begun affecting straight males as well, is this true? If so do you believe that there is some way that it can be avoided?_

"No!" Both host quickly answered.

"You answered that almost too quickly." Harumi pointed out.

"The next questions come from Anon Guest." Aogami announced.

_(1) Is this Kamijou Touma the only host or carrier, or has any other Kamijou been known to host it also?_

Harumi answered in a dry tone, "Yeah, sure, he's a carrier to a disease that doesn't exist."

_(2) Does the Board Of Directors, or even the Japanese Government know of this diesase?_

Yoshikawa let a small chuckle out, "I don't know what they know but I'm not sure if it's on their radar yet."

_(3) Is the disease of a natural or man-made origin?_

"There is nothing natural about any of this." Heaven Canceler said with a wry smile.

_(4) Are only humans affected by this disease or does it affect other species also?_

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing no." Yoshikawa scratched her head.

_(5) What are the symptoms of infection?_

"Falling in love with Touma Kamijou."Aogami said mournfully. "And not paying attention to any other guy!" That last part wasn't so mournful.

_Heard a rumor that, if a guy gets gets punched by this Kamijou Touma, the "punch-ee" sooner or later gets his own harem. PROVIDE! VERIFICATION! NOW!_

_And does that apply equally to females who get punched?_

Both boys blinked, Tsuchimikado finally said, "Ah, we will check up on that and let you know."

"Oh," Maika spoke up from behind the Camera. It seems we got one from a neighbor of Kamijou's. They call themselves Kamijousneighbor."

_Will u get any feed back from the ones possessing the kami chan diseas by that I mean the girls oh and thanks to my keen skills and the fact I am a neighbor to the kamijou family and I was outside when I heard a love confession get this all the girls that are living in his dorm that have crushes on him made a confession to him each on that night while this misaka chick watched touman kiss this glasses chick_

"Yes, we heard of that incident." Aogami admitted.

"We might ask them something once things get a little more clear." Tsuchimikado told the audience. "If someone makes some head way."

"We have one last question." Maika announced.

_"Will there be a vaccine for this disease ?"_

"I don't think so." Yoshikawa admitted.

"No." Heaven Canceler said frankly. "No one has asked for it anyway."

"What?" Harumi questioned. "I sort of stopped paying attention."

"Oh, it looks like the food is here." Maika announced.

Aogami spoke, "Well, that's it for today. Send in question for us to answer. Thanks to all our guests for being here."

"We will keep you up to date with everything going on with Kami's love life. With Valentines coming soon there is a chance we will have some news. Until next time good bye."

* * *

**Authors notes: Okay, that another chapter of the podcast. I'll get back to the the main story. Hope you all liked this update let me know what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8: Show Me The Money

**Kami-Chan Disease Def-Con Center**

**Summary: While the world seems to be going crazy Aogami, Tsuchimikado and Maika decide to do a podcast about Touma Kamijou and the girls that seem to attract to himself. A Drabble spin off from Twist of Fate.**

**Note: Takes place after chapter 45 of the other fiction**

* * *

Chapter 7: Show Me The Money

"Pay up!" Aogami sat behind the table next to Tsuchimikado.

"I will pay you later." Tsuchimikado growled his friend.

"Okay, fine." Aogami let out annoyed. "Okay for those just joining us, we have news!"

"Let me say it!" Maika let out from behind the camera.

"Fine go ahead." Tsuchimikado couldn't help but indulge his little sister.

"Touma Kamijou officially started dating." Maika practically squealed.

Aogami smiled so very smugly. "Kamijou went for the harem route! I was right."

**I WAS RIGHT!**

The words flashed on the screen.

"You can stop now." Tsuchimikado growled as the words vanished. "Yeah, so that happened. Maybe we should tell you the story or a short run down of it. Well, as many of you might have heard during Valentine's Day the deranged idol, Hitotsui Hajime, used some prohibited technology from Academy City to put a whammy on the city. Things happened and in the end Kami needed to step in to protect those who he cared about."

"We were there, but I don't remember much of what happened." Maika admitted.

"Yeah." Tsuchimikado fixed his sun glasses. "That's an affect of the weird science. Don't over think that."

"So if you remember there was a running bet going. So I called Harem and I am owed money." Aogami explained.

"I will pay you later!" Tsuchimikado yelled.

"I meant for the guys online that placed bets."

"Fine, Kami get a Harem we got a hospital stay. During all the commotion we all got knocked around."

"Don't sound bitter." Aogami told him. "Let's get to the podcast, we should tell the audience which girls got into Kami's harem. Let's started with Misaki Shokuhou." A picture of blonde level five smiling popped on the screen. "She's the level five known as Mental Out and childhood friend of Kami filling in the role of the Ojou. That's two spots filled, childhood friend and Ojou."

Tsuchimikado spoke as Seria's picture flashed onto the screen. "Right, Seria Kumokawa another childhood friend of Kami's, his sempai and-"

"She's our sempai too." Aogami pointed out. "She's in fact known as the beautiful sempai around our class room. She also has that slight dark edge to her, a certain mysterious quality to her. She's not only the sempai but bit of an aloof dark girl another one with two roles for the harem. Three depending on how you count the cool older sister type."

Tsuchimikado mumbled to himself, "She's certainly dark."

"You got something against her."

"Ah, nothing specific, I just got the feeling she's not someone you want to cross."

"I'll get the next one." Maika spoke once more from behind the camera. "The next girl is Mii Konori." A picture of Konori flashed on the screen. " She's a Judgement Officer I've seen around. I've talked to Index and she she's very kind and sweet."

"Yeah, she is a judgement officer." Aogami groaned.

"You are just like that because she's arrested you twice." Tsuchimikado nudged him.

"False charges!"

"So how do you explain being arrested a dozen times this last year?"

"…."Aogami coughed. "Anyway, she does have that cool big sister thing going for her. She's a meganekko besides also being the typical good girl."

Tsuchimikado added, "I've heard she's also got of a tough girl streak along with the sweat personality she's got."

The red haired esper known as Move Point flashed on the screen.

"Next up is Awaki Musujime." Tsuchimikado introduced. "She's recently joined the ranks of the level fives, make me wonder if Kami-chan disease is extra strong on the level fives." Tsuchimikado thought about making a joke about Accelerator but if that esper ever found out he might be killed. "I'm honestly a little surprised by this one, I always thought she was a shotacon."

"That's doesn't stop her from falling in love with Kami." Aogami pointed out. "Plus she might have Kami wearing a cute boy short, maybe a whole school boy outfit."

Tsuchimikado started to remember a dream and twitched, "Let's talk about something else."

"Anyway, Musujime gives me the feeling that she might have a bit a yandere tendencies. "

"Yeah, she's not someone you want to tick off."

"She' a bit tomboy but still has those girlish pig tails plus she's not afraid to bare her mid drift, so that's a bonus."

"Next is Aisa Himegami." Maika cheered as her picture popped up. "She's pretty and nice but a little quiet."

"She doesn't show a lot of emotion," Aogami explained, "That makes her a great kuudere plus the whole wanting to me magical and wearing that shrine maiden outfit makes her a bit of a manic pixie dream girl too."

"I thought Cendrillion was the magical girl of the group." Tsuchimikado said coyly as he picture showed up.

"Maybe a magical girlfriend, I thought of her more of that foreign beauty and maybe a bit princess like. She'a also a bit petite so she that going for her."

"Okay, Mister Harem Tropes." Tsuchimikado asked his friend, "How about Shinobu Nunotaba, what do you have to say about her?"

"She's a bit of that emotionless girl too." Aogami started without missing a beat. "Though from what I hear she's a big sister too and very sweet to her sisters. She's also a smart girl who goes around wearing lab coats and is into gothic lolita clothes. That's a pretty rare mix."

"There is Ureapaddy Exica." Maika introduced her as she pressed a button so show her picture on the screen. "I'm friend with her sister."

"The other maid in training?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"Yeah."

"Hm?"Aogami began to ponder. "Meido? Since her sister is a maid could there be a chance she'd be willing to dress in a maid outfit?"

"I doubt it." Tsuchimikado told him. "She's in our class. From what I've seen she's fairly serious and focused. Though I know she cares a lot for her sister."

"Yeah, and Sozty told she is very passionate person that sometimes she get carried away with things."

Aogami held is thumb up, "Passionate exotic beauty!"

"Okay, since we seem to be doing this let's go onto the next girl." Tsuchimikado looked over his list. What do you think of Shutaura Sequenzia?"

"Certainly has that whole aloof dark girl thing going for her. She tall and slender beauty with long black hair. I've heard rumors that she sometimes wears black body suit. She also seems to put up a strong front, very tough but considering she has gone all gaga over Kami I have to guess she's got a sweet side to her. She maybe a candidate for for defrosting the ice queen."

"Now do Itsuwa!" Maika spoke up. "Ah, I'm not sure what her last name is." She just posted her picture.

"Okay, Itsuwa." Aogami started to go over a long list of notes in his head. "She's sweet and pretty and she's also a bit clumsy. She's a perfect fit to be the harems dojikko. She also seems a bit traditional and is always making lunches for Kami, I would say she's the harems Yamato Nadeshiko. She probably has a beautiful kimono already."

"Also I've heard rumors that she has a special maid outfit to show to Kami. But I'm not sure if I can trust the source." Tsuchimikado added. "Okay, let's move on to the next girl on the list." A picture of Oriana flashed on the screen. "Oriana Thompson, Kami's new dorm mother."

"Ah, well," Aogami started off. "She's gorgeous without a doubt. She's absolutely sexy."

"Yeah." Maika even nodded.

Aogami glanced over to the maid finding her a lot more interesting. Then he felt his comrade glaring at him so he decided to talk. "She's certainly the tease of the group, and the Ms Fan Service of the harem. She also has that whole cool older sister vibe going. Come to think of it a lot of the girls on the list have that vide."

"Well, Kami did say that those were his type."

"Would make sense he'd have a favorite type in his harem. He even mentioned he'd like them to actually be a dorm mother." Aogami was starting to feel angry for his friends fortune, it was like he hit the jack pot of jack pots.

"Are you guys forgetting someone?" Maika mentioned off camera. "My pick of Seiri Fukiyose started dating Kamijou! I new she had feelings for him."

Both boys were less than thrilled, the wall had collapsed.

"Yeah, the lady did protest too much." Aogami admitted. "She also never actually seemed to hate spending time with him. We even skipped on something to give them some alone time before."

"Kami, did say that all they did was play a game of catch." Tsuchimikado pointed out.

"Yeah, she's a bit tomboyish. But we know she cares about her friends, she's always looking out for Himegami. She's probably the hard core tsundere in the group."

Tsuchimikado asked his question, "So do you think Kami has gotten the perfect harem?"

Aogami paused putting some serious thought into his answer, "That is hard to say. A perfect harem would have a balance of all traits. Kami, doesn't have a cat girl in the group or really any sort of beast girl. Then again he lacks any kind of loli, but considering his taste in the older girl that probably explains it. It should lean towards his tastes, and the group should have varied traits so no one girl could get lost in the shuffle. So each girl can stand out. But again this does come down to who fell for whom." Aogami shrugged. "The again maybe more girls will join the harem and then it will be more balanced."

Tsuchimikado sighed, "Okay, we had some questions so we'll try to answer them once we came back from the break."

There was a commercial for Green Mart, Macro Donut and for the Underground Mall.

"Okay," Tsuchimikado started, "Our first email is from GD Roger."

I have heard rumors about if one eats the flesh and blood of Kamijou Touma, one temporarily convert a carrier of the disease. Is that true?

on the other hand, as part-time stalker, I realized that musuhime Awaki-chan is a hopeless shotacon, but still fell in love with Kamijou, her hobbies were modified by the disease?

Also, I heard that if you get a loli, after being hit by a sogebu-punch from Kamijou, you can become a carrier of the disease, to a lesser degree

finally, the father of Kamijou seems to have certain traits of being a carrier of the disease, but apparently are controlled by his wife, that also seems to be the case of that guy named Hamazura, that's a point I'll have to investigate more

by the way, anyone know how to get rid of a time traveler? this guy keeps telling me to go back to something called grand line

lolis are life, lolis are love! but large breasts give a meaning to life

Both hosts blinked in surprise. Tsuchimikado blinked confused, "I kinda stopped paying attention after the whole eating flesh thing."

"Yeah, we don't recommend trying to eat him." Aogami said worried. "That's cannibalism and it's frowned upon most cultures."

Maika started off the next question. "Next is a post from Darkbetrayer."

Kamijou and Mikoto all the way. But let's be honest, one girl wouldn't be able to completely surpress his disease. Therefore, I propose a small harem which will be able to contain this threat to mankind.

Mikoto

Kuroko

Misaki

Ruiko

I feel this combination is the best way to limit the spread of his disease and would make him and the girls happiest.

(Even kuroko cause she could be with Mikoto)

"Maybe." Aogami admitted. "If he finally gets a harem maybe he will stop drawing other girls to him and the rest of us will have a chance."

Maika read off the next one. "zorro 99 send in an email."

zorro99

Are there any girls who haven't fallen to the disease after meeting Kamijou?

"I want to say yes." Tsuchimikado answered, "But I can't think of one."

"I'm not in love with him." Maika announced to the delight of her brother.

"Okay," Aogami started to read off a screen. "A guest left a reply to a post made by darkbetrayer."

(to DarkBetrayer) I politely beg to differ one woman who learns how to summon a demonic aura whenever another female gets close to her man, can easily suppress the disease. Perfect example: Kamijou Shiina. Perhaps she will impart her "secret technique" one day to one or more of the harem.

Aogami thought for a second, "Kami's mom does get scary. I just try not to invoke the aura."

"Another guest send in another question." Tsuchimikado brought up.

Uh, now that Fukiyose has joined the harem (according to the main story), will she still be involved in the podcasts?

Tsuchimikado just shrugged, "She wasn't all that willing to show up for the shows she did come for. I'm not sure if she'd come back for more."

"Anyway, that seems like all the questions we got." Aogami admitted. "That will have to be it for this episode. Please send in any questions you want us to answer. So until next time this is it for show. Good bye."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, thats the update for the podcast. i'm trying to get back in the roll of things. The next chapter of twist of fate should be coming out soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Little Sister

**Kami-Chan Disease Def-Con Center**

**Summary: While the world seems to be going crazy Aogami, Tsuchimikado and Maika decide to do a podcast about Touma Kamijou and the girls that seem to attract to himself. A Drabble spin off from Twist of Fate.**

**Note: Takes place after chapter 55 of the other fiction**

* * *

Chapter 09: Little Sister

"Welcome back!" Aogami welcomes the audience. "It's been a while since last we talked."

"Yeah, life have gotten in the way since our last post." Tsuchimikado continued. "We had to heal up after that whole Valentines affair."

"And honestly there wasn't much to talk about with Kami and the girls."

"Kami did get hurt in some mugging and one the girls had and accident but they both seem to be better now."

"Actually now that I think about it was two girls." Aogami continued, "That Judgement girl got hurt in some sort of accident and Fukiyose got hurt when that power line fell down on her."

"You don't think Kami's bad luck is rubbing off on those who rub up against him?" Tsuchimikado raised an eye brow though that was a series question.

"It's a bit odd." Aogami admitted. "Usually Kami sucks up the bad luck from other people. "

"It's not that we don't have bad luck even though we hang around Kami. Maybe it's just their natural bad luck. I mean people get bad luck too all the time."

"Yeah, sometimes bad things just happen." Tsuchimikado said in an all not too convinced tone. "I mean stuff happens around Kami all the time its just possible they would get tied up with his things."

"So if any of the girls are watching this than if you're with Kami be safe…." Aogami pondered that for a moment. "Take that in two ways."

Even now both the boys failed to remember that in fact Fukiyose been on this show before and would possible check in on them especially when they were talking about the boy she was in a relationship with.

"So nothing much to report on Kami." Tsuchimikado admitted. "So there wasn't much we could say. And it doesn't help that we haven't gotten a lot of questions from you guys."

"Hint hint!"

"Anyway we still wanted to do an update to let you guys know that we haven't forgotten about you."

"Besides our lives do get in the way from time to time." Aogami had to admit.

"Yeah, there kinda a big change in your life." Tsuchimikado pointed out.

"Well, I guess."

"Come on show her off." Tsuchimikado waved something over from behind the camera. "Come on say hi!"

A young middle aged girl was pushed front of the camera by Maika.

Tsuchimikado introduced her, "That's Enshuu Aogami's cousin, she's been helping out with the show tonight. She seems to be quite a tech genius."

"Uh, hello." Enshuu looked straight at the camera.

"Etsu onii-chan, is this all right?"

"Yeah, they would never bother to see any podcast."

"What?" Tsuchimikado asked not understanding.

"Don't worry about it." Aogami told him off. "Just know she's family and she's staying with me for a while. Family issues I don't want to get into it."

"Well, welcome her aboard to our little show." Tsuchimikado patted her on her head. "Make her feel welcome people."

Next thing Tsuchimikado knew his arm was being pulled away by Aogami. "Don't touch my little sister."

Tsuchimikado didn't like that glare, little realizing that was the same look he gave the blue haired boy when he got to close to Maika.

"What is this show supposed to be about?" Enshuu questioned the host.

"Basically trying to figure out Kami's love life and the whole situation his harem." Tsuchimikado tried to explain it to her.

"We call the phenomena for which girls go all gaga for Kami the Kami-chan disease." Aogami fined tuned the explanation.

"I see, I see. But is Touma onii-chan contagious?" Enshuu quirked her head in surprise.

"Some people suggest it is but only through punches." Aogami said.

"Interesting, tell me more."

Tsuchimikado turned the camera, "Okay, let's end it here. We have to catch up Enshuu on a lot. So until next time send us questions. We hope to have some new guest here soon."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, people. Send questions you want this duo to answer in story wise. Also if you have any other characters you might want to hear from please suggest them.**


End file.
